Hola, Chicas!
by Hayden-Rose Knight
Summary: The Pretty Committee think their first year in high school will be a breeze... but what happens when some certain Chicas move in and threaten to ruin everything? And, of course, what would a Clique fanfic be without some boy drama? ;
1. Hola, Chicas! Bios!

Massie Block has been – and seemingly undoubtedly will be – Alpha of OCD forever. The PC is hawter than the new Marc Jacobs Paisely Print Hobo bag, and that is saying something. They have the looks, the smarts, and the attitude, not to mention the deeeeeeelish Briarwood Boys wrapped around their manicured fingers. The Pretty Committee is in ninth grade now, and predicting yet another alpha era. But what happens when a whole new girl group moves to Westchester and threatens to ruin everything?

**Pretty Committee **

(No image descriptions... you all know what they look like!)

Massie Block - Obvious Alpha and ruler of OCD. Still hawt, still bossy. Has summer-kissed skin, amber eyes, newly applied gold highlights, and the best friends in the world... but none of that can stop these new intruders. Won't be likely to give in to this gr-ew-p without a fight.

Claire Lyons – Still blonde, still dating Cam, and still innocent. Will this invasion bring out her mean side?

Alicia Rivera – Hawter than hawt and she knows it. Will her exotic beauty and alluring charm be enough to ward off the new girls?

Kristen Gregory – Getting ready to buckle down and get serious for her high school years – soccer and grades has just gawt to come first. But these threats can't be put off... what will she do?

Dylan Marvil – As fiery as her hair when the new girls arrive. Can Merri Lee get a Daily Grind bust on them in time?

** Chica's**

Hayden-Rose Duffy – (The "h" in Chica's) Pixie-sized – only 5'0" - and adorable, people often find Hayden-Rose extremely alluring and irresistable. With Indian bloodlines, she has deep skin and dark hair, rivaling Alicia's "exotic" beauty. Huge, light chocolate eyes deter the Indian vibe, along with cherry red lips. Alpha of the Chica's.

Cami LeeRoy – (A "c" in Chica's) Model tall with model looks, Cami is a real head-turner. Being half african american, she has dark, silky skin and kinky curls that have more shine than a diamond.

Izzabel Knowels – (The "i" in Chica's) Often referred to as a "southern belle", Izzabel has milky white skin with white blonde hair. She resembles a girl of the colonial time period, with an understated beauty that is less obvious than the other's. She is just as sought after, however, thanks to her giant border-line-lime-green eyes.

Aimee Kard – (The "a" in Chica's) With turquoise eyes and recently dyed black hair, Haylee is a stunner. High-cut cheekbones and Angerlina Jolie lips, along with Beyonce curls make up her look.

Candee Kard – (A "c" in Chica's) Haylee's twin sister... exact replica with an added beauty mark just above her lips.


	2. Miss Mauve Boots?

Ohkay, someone pointed this out before in the bios of the Chica's: Candee is twins with **Aimee, not Haylee**! I guess I was originally going to call Aimee, Haylee... so yeah. Lol! Thank you for pointing that out, Smilez6647! (:

Anyways, here's the first chapter! :D

Massie Block cringed slightly as she dropped her limited edition lavendar Motorola cell phone into the velvet sack Principal Burns was holding. She didn't cringe because she was worried about her phone getting scuffed – well, oh-kay, maybe just a little – but mostly because she thought she had ditched Burns back in middle school. Turns out her husband was principal of OCD's high school. Massie struggled to hold back her giggles. She didn't even know that woman was married!

Leading the way down the red carpeted isle of the auditorium, Massie glanced around. This was her first offical meeting as a high schooler, which meant making a good impression was dire. She needed to show everyone that just because she was a freshman did nawt mean she was not alpha, or any less superior then even the most aged seniors.

Suddenly, Massie felt self-concious. She desperately wanted to regloss or shift her flirty layers, but knew that doing so would make her seem nervous. Instead, she lifted a tanned arm into the air and snapped twice – once to get the PC in position, then again to launch their strut. Immediately, the PC molded into perfect synconization, walking to the beat of California Gurls by Katy Perry and Snoop Dogg. Massie pounded hard on the floor with her Jimmy Choo pumps, shaking the anxious feelings away.

_ Hot, fresh, fierce,_

_ We've got it unlocked._

Heads turned, eyes widened, and mouths gossiped. Massie smirked to herself, worries swished away with a swing of her Betsey Johnson pink tulle skirt. How could she have been concerned? Even the high scoolers knew the PC was hawt and on top. Turning her head slightly, Massie glared at a couple girls she was passing. They retracted, and turned away. It was hard to stifle the giddy burst of laughter sneaking from Massie's lips.

As soon as the girls had taken their seats, they leaned together, heads nearly touching.

"What do you think the announcement is about?" Dylan asked, raising an arm and casually sniffing her pit. She quickly hid the gesture by plucking some nonexistent hair from her glossed lips.

"I heard that Burns is retiring," Alicia offered, eyes sparking with happy-to-be-in-the-know pride, "as if we care."

"I thought we had finally gotten rid of Burns!" Massie giggled into her palm, aware that there were a few girls a row ahead watching them.

"Seriously." Kristen and Claire said in unision. They laughed and turned back to Massie.

"Well this NPB better be cooler than the last one, retiring or nawt," Massie concluded, flipping her gleaming hair.

The PC sat silent for a moment, eyes flicking from Massie to one another.

"NPB," Massie grinned, milking the attention, "New. Principal. Burns."

"Love it!" Alicia squealed tapping her teal heeled gladiators on the carpet.

"Toe-dally cute." Claire added, clear blue eyes focused on a couple of sophmores looking their way.

Suddenly, a loud screech rung out through the room. The PC whipped their heads around to find NPB standing on the stage in the front of the room. He was just as birdlike as his wife, if not more. Massie rolled her eyes. The best she could hope for was that despite his hawk features, his eyesight wasn't as good as one. Massie reached for her Marc Jacobs hobo, then stopped, remembering her cell was in the velvet bag. She growled quietly, narrowing her amber eyes. Now she would actually have to _listen_.

The NPB tapped on the microphone, sending another ear splitting ring out into the audience. A collective groan could be heard over the squeal. Finally, NPB raised the mic to his lips.

"Welcome," He squawked, furrowing his bushy gray eye brows together. "I'd like to start of this meeting by telling you some of the rules we have in the high school..."

Massie quickly tuned out, glossing her lips with Glossip Girl's newest flavor, Strawberry Whipped Cream. As she smacked her lips together, she saw something move behind the curtain NPB was standing in front of. She raised an eye brow, wondering if the "surprise" NPB had promised was just beyond that curtain. Turning her head, she locked eyes with Claire. Tipping it towards the stage, Massie motioned for her to look. Obediently, she turned.

The curtain shifted again, the tip of mauve booties slipping under.

Massie held in a gasp. It was a person. A person with _mauve _booties. Massie recoiled, thinking about her summer-long search for a pair just like that. Who was this mystery person?

Claire's eyes suddenly widened, and she leaned forward. Her clear blue eyes were round with disbelief.

"What's wron-"

"And so I'd like you all to give a warm OCD welcome to our new students," NPB gestured towards the silky, red curtains. The swung open with grace, revealing-

".gaaaaaaaaawd!"

The entire PC's mouths dropped. Standing on the wooden stage's platform was five girls, each one's head raised confidently and hips jutted cockily. In a mix of designer, the girls were the epitome of fabulous. Massie's eyes scanned the formation, eyeing up the beauties, trying to decipher which was the alpha of the group. It became obvious when her eyes hit the middle of the group, where an itty bitty girl stood with a wide smile upon her cherry colored lips. The girl was... gorgeous. Times ten. Times twenty! She had rich, yellow-toned skin (the kind that even MAC couldn't find the right foundation for) and huge, chocolatey curls. She looked Indian, but her eyes threw everything off. They were massive and light brown-orange, framed with eye lashes that appeared to be falsies. Massie wanted to hug the girl – she was the image of innocence and the picture of adorableness. She felt her stomach drop... something told her the Briarwood Boys would feel the same way.

Massie's thoughts were scattered when the Indian-esque beauty sauntered to the front of the stage. She walked as if she didn't have a care in the world, like it didn't even occur to her that her strut was Model Week worthy. Pushing her dark side bangs behind one ear, she wrapped her tiny hand around the microphone NPB was holding. Batting her thick lashes sweetly, she took the mic and circled back to stand in the middle of her group. She paused, grinning out at her fans, before speaking.

"Hey," She giggled into the mic, her voice sweet and sing-song, "I'm Hayden-Rose Duffy, but everyone calls me Love." She tittered again, as if she were slightly embarrassed by the nickname. Massie rolled her eyes. Hayden-Rose passed the mic to her left.

"And I'm Cami LeeRoy," A girl with the body of a model added, running a dark hand through her kinky waves. Massie figured she was mixed, taking in her chocolate colored skin and volumous curls. "You can call me Mi-mi, though." She grinned and passed the mic left.

"Candee Kard's the name," Candee had gawd-given pillowly lips with a dark beauty mark. Her turquoise eyes were radiant against her jet black Beyonce curls. She tossed the microphone back down the line, seemingly careless about the fact it may hit the floor.

"I'm her twin!" The girl who caught the mic cocked her head and smiled. Massie blinked between the two, noticing only one difference – the beauty mark. This girl didn't have one like her sister. "Call me Aimee." She swung the microphone by its cord, then sent it off to the girl next to her.

"I'm Izzabel Knowles," A ghostly white girl with striking lime colored eyes smile softly before passing the mic back to Hayden-Rose.

"We call ourselves the Chica's," Hayden-Rose blinked her doll eyes at the crowd. "The first letters of our names spell it out – cute, huh?" She laughed lightly, and didn't look surprised as the rest of the auditiorium chuckled with her. Massie scowled. "But anyways, we're so excited to get started at OCD's highschool. For anyone who's wondering, we'll be starting as freshman." She smiled out at the crowd. "We seriously cannot wait to get to know everyone. The uncle tells me it's a great system," Hayden-Rose turned to NPB, winking. "That's all for now. See ya in class, guys!"

She took off down the stage, her mauve booties smacking the wood with secure claps. Massie's eyes followed her, as did the rest of the audience's. It occured to her that maybe upperclassmen weren't the only ones she'd need to fight to the top...


	3. Soccer Sisters!

**Ohkay, I know I only got 3 reviews but I couldn't wait to get started on this next chapter and really introduce the Chica's! Don't get used to this though... I'm being nice. (;**

Hayden-Rose sighed as a glossy curl fell from her messy-chic updo. Couldn't her hair ever stay in place? She twirled the piece around a manicured finger before tucking it back with her dark locks. Normally, she would have let the piece run wild and just dealt with it, but tonight, she wanted to look good. It was her first school related event, and she wanted everyone to get to know her while her curls were behaving. The Tomahawks varsity soccer game would be the perfect place to meet new people and mingle with her girls.

She squealed in delight, happily cartwheeling across her room. While she had tried hard to keep her school-wide speech slightly blase, inwardly Hayden-Rose was beyond excited. She had always been one to take changes in stride, smiling through everything and treating every experience kindly. When she and the Chica's had agreed to transfer to OCD's highschool, Hayden-Rose could not have been more thrilled. For one, her uncle was principal of the school. (Yes, NPB is her uncle!) Secondly, she heard OCD had a killer gymnastics team, something she couldn't wait to take advantage of. And third, the place was full of fashion-forward, fabulous people. And to top it all off, she got to share this experience with the best friends in the entire world!

Hayden-Rose shuffled towards her full length mirror, biting her high-glossed bottom lip. If she could say, she looked pretty good. Her girl-ified ex-soccer jersey hugged her tiny waist and put a sporty spin on her dark demin Chip & Pepper short shorts. Black knee socks crept up her toned calves, leading down to glow-in-the-dark Coach hi-tops, in limited edition white. She found the athlete-by-day-model-by-night outfit perfect for a sports event. She leaned closer to the mirror, examining her flawless liner job. Her eyes looked orange thanks to the glitter-infused liner job, and her lashes more spidery coated in Nyx Doll Lash.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiing-_

Hayden-Rose smacked her Motorola Hint that was dangling slightly off of her desk. The unleveled force sent it flying towards her. She reached out and caught it expertly, slapping it to her ear with a grin.

"Hey girly," Hayden-Rose said, not really knowing who was on the other end... or if they were even a 'girly'.

"Ayyy girl, we've got the twins and Izzabel on the line." Cami's light ghetto-tinged voice informed her.

"Uhm, Mi-mi, we have names!" Hayden-Rose assumed Aimee was speaking, based on her husky voice and airy laugh.

"Seriously," Candee agreed.

"Aimee? Candee?" Hayden-Rose paced her room, running her fingers along her neon corkboard. She smiled fondly as the pictures tacked up, most of them of the Chica's.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you guys on seperate cell phones? You live in the same house."

Everyone giggled, including the twins.

"Hold up, I'll hang up." Aimee's line disconnected with a click.

"And here she comes..." In the background of Candee's voice a stampede of feet could be heard, followed by a mess of giggles and laughter. "'Kay, we're both here." Aimee stated.

"_Muy bueno_! Anyways, what's the dealio? We only to five-ways when something is a group matter." Hayden-Rose padded over to her walk-in closet and yanked the door open. She surveryed the swirling racks of accessories making their way around her closet's walls. She smacked the red STOP button to her right, her eyes catching the glint of her Juicy silver tennis bracelet. It'd look perfect with her jersey.

"Ferr reals, I was just finishing getting ready for the soccer game. Btw, gold Chanel flats – hot or not?" Izzabel's musical voice could barely be heard over the line. Hayden-Rose assumed she had them on speaker.

"Nooot," The girls replied.

"Anyways, do you want me to pick you all up?" Cami asked. "I just cleared it with Ted, he can get you all and we can arrive at the game together."

"Who's Ted?" Aimee questioned.

"Our driver," Cami replied, her voice oozing "duh!"

"I thought your driver's name was Paul?" Hayden-Rose giggled.

"Nah, that was the old one. He moved to Cali like, 2 months ago." Cami scoffed, a door shutting in the background. "Where have you guys been?"

"Candyland," Izzabel murmured humorously.

"I dunno about you, but I was lost in my newww closet!" Candee shouted. Hayden-Rose could hear her feet stomping on the ground as she ran towards her "birthday present" from her grandparents. "Me too!" Aimee snicker-shouted.

"Shaddup!" Hayden-Rose whined, lifting the bracelet from its hook. She skipped out of the closet and slammed the door shut. "I'm so toast and jelly, it's not even funny."

"Toast and jelly?" Aimee and Candee chuckled.

"Like 'totally jealous', but shortened and cute-ified." Izzabel filled them in.

"Cuh-uuute!" Cami shouted. "Oopsie, already 5 o'clock. I'm hittin' Love's place first, mkay? See ya girls!"

"'Byeee!" They all cooed back.

Hayden-Rose slid her phone shut and dropped it into her silver D&B stamped purse. It was going to be a fun night, she could just_ feel_ it.

**Ohkay, so the girls are all going to the soccer game... but guess who else is gonna be there? That's right, the infamous Pretty Committee! So, anyone want to put in suggestions about how the first PC vs. Chica's meeting should go down? &' Did anyone notice the Chica's are actually a little bit... NICE? Dundundunnn. Nice girls vs. mean girls – this could be interesting. Comments? Suggestions? REVIEW IT ALL! Haha, thank you dawlfaces. (:**


	4. Slice of HELL!

**Ready for another chapter? *****cheers***** I know I ammm!**

Massie Block stopped dead in her tracks.

Just ahead of her, standing nonchalantly on the steel bleachers, were the Chica's. If it had been _just _the Chica's, it probably wouldn't have phased Massie's model-strut. I mean hey, they _did_ go to OCD now, so there is nothing strange about them being at a school event. They were the new kids, trying to make a reputation and get on the A-list. They should be sucking up to Massie and the rest of the PC, trying to rally for her attention. Which is the exact the opposite of what they were doing.

And _that _is what ruined her runway walk.

A large crowd had formed around the girls. It was filled with animated movements, lively laughs, and bursts of conversation. The scene immediately made Massie feel like an outsider... something she was used to making other people feel. She quickly scanned the mob, seeing mostly LBR's but also a couple A-list hawties in the mix. And rather than the girls trying to strike conversation with them, the mass was trying to hit it up with _the Chica's. _Massie shook her glistening curls. It didn't make sense. How, in just 10 hours, had they become an object of fascination?

Massie played it out in her head. They were new. Ohkay, so that held a 30% increase level in interest. They were... Massie gulped... hawt. That's a 40% increase in interest. There were five of them. 15% increase. And, as she was informed today, the midget chick had NPB for an uncle. That was another 15%. Her amber eyes scanned the sky as she added the percentages up in her mind.

30+40= 70. 70+15= 85. 85+15=...

100.

100%.

That meant those Chica's had everyone's complete and undivided interest/attention. Massie's amber eyes lit up. That was _her _attention.

Suddenly, the pixie-small girl with a perfect messy-on-purpose-bun glanced over at Massie. Massie instantly recognized her as the alpha. The exotic beauty grinned at her, orange-ish eyes trailing down Massie, eyeing up her outfit. Her brows raised in surprise. _Yeah, _Massie wanted to shout, _I'm the Glamour Girl in this town. Have been, ALWAYS will be. Got it, Miss Vertically Challenged?_

"Hey," The girl called, lifting an always-tan arm and waving delicately. "I'm Hayden-Rose!"

"But we all call her Love," A girl with thick jet black waves and a cute nose peircing beamed. The thick group of people nodded, they're smiles wide with ehmagawd-is-that-not-the-CUTEST-nickname-ever? enthusiasm.

"I lalalove your shoes," Hayden-Rose titled her head, a black-glitter-polished finger pointing at Massie's pearly flats. "Marc Jacobs, right?" Her smile radiated.

"Yeah," Massie took the first step up the bleacher with ease and grace. "And I like yours, Jimmy _Ewws, _right?" The PC exploded in laughter and high fives behind her. A rush of confidence flooded into her, sending tingles down her spine.

Hayden-Rose furrowed her neatly plucked brows, lowering her hand.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, as if she hadn't quite her Massie correctly. Her wide, hurt eyes almost made Massie want to take back everything she had said.

"I said," Massie leapt up the next couple flights, until she was face to face – well, more like face to air, the girl was so tiny – with Hayden-Rose. "I like your Jimmy _Ewws_." She smiled serenely.

"Well," Hayden-Rose batted her thick lashes. Massie could see now that they were real – not glued on and fake as she had earlier assumed. "They're actually Coach so...?"

Massie wasn't quite sure how to react to this. Hayden-Rose stared up at her with unfailing innocence and confusion. Massie raised an eyebrow. Why wasn't this girl fighting back? Or at least crying?

"Huh. Could've fooled me." Massie replied, smirking lightly. The PC pounced up the steps until they were by her side, grin-terrorizing Hayden-Rose along with her.

"Alrighty then?" Hayden-Rose posed her response like a question, and seemed to be getting ready to say something more when a girl with side-swept blonde hair tapped her on the shoulder.

"Love, some of the girls & I are going to congratulate the Tomahawks on their first win of the season." Massie hadn't even realized the game was over, let alone noticed the Tomahawks celebrating on the field below. "Do you wanna come-?"

"We're heading down there now," Massie cut Blondie off and twirled a glossy lock of hair, "My boyfriend – Derrick Harrington – is down there." She boasted.

"Yeah, mine, too!" Claire swoon-smiled. Massie knew that comment was meant more for herself than for impressing material. She rolled her eyes.

"Uh." Blondie bit her lip and nodded. "Cool. But anyway, Love, let's-."

"If you come down with us, I bet they'll invite to to Slice of Heaven with the rest of team," Alicia raised her eye brows in a do-you-know-what-you'll-be-missing-out-on? way.

Massie wanted to slap her for acting so desperate.

"It's cool, I'm already going with the guys. Love has some friends on the team, and she scored us all invites." Blondie grinned proudly at her idol.

"Friends?" Massie straightened, glaring at "Love".

"Yeah, they transferred to Briarwood when we transferred to OCD," Love smile blinked, motioning towards the field. "Keith, Evan, Duffy, Nic, and Brett." She pointed out each guy on the field, but Massie was too busy mentally fuming to look.

"They _all _made the soccer team?" Kristen gasped.

"Apparently!" The mixed girl with natural crimped hair chortled. Massie connected her to the girl at the auditorium meeting as Cami. "We were going to go and congratulate them on making the team and on their first win."

"So," Aimee – the twin with the beauty mark, Massie noticed – fluffed her hair, "I guess we'll see you there?" She asked.

"Yeah," Massie whip-turned away, starting down the steps. "You can count on that."

**Ohkay, so it was a little short... don't hit me? *ducks* Anyways, please review review review! I have no clue where I'm going with this story... should the Chica's and the PC end up friends? Enemies? How does one get rid of the other, in that case? I neeeeed your help guys. 3**


	5. AN: Chillllll, I'm not racist?

**Ohkay, so I normally don't do long, lengthy author's notes. I find them an extreme waste of time, actually. They're really quite boring, and no fun for the reader or me, as the writer. But it seems as if there is a slight problem with myself being called a racist.**

**Cami is half black, as I stated earlier in the bios. If I were racist, would I really plant a girl of clear African American background into my story? No. **

**If anyone wants to brush up on their vocabulary, 'ghetto' also means cool, or soothing – mod, if you will. When I said Cami had a ghetto-tinged voice, I meant she had a fresh way of speaking. Any race can speak like this, and it is not directed towards Cami being half black. Seriously. **

**I'm sorry if I offended anyone, but it was an honest mistake on **_**both**_** sides. Now everyone just take a chill pill, and relaaax. Lol!**

**This is going to be the last time addressing this issue, even if the whole 'racist' thing doesn't end.**

**So other than that... ENJOY THE STORY! (: (: (: **


	6. D2MTown!

**Here's the next chapter: YAY! I'm finallyyy introducing the new boys: Keith, Evan, Nic, Duffy, and Brett. Just so you know, the Chica's and the guys have known each other since they were little. The guys are as close to each other as the girls are, and the entire group are practically family. 'Kay, here we gooo... :D**

"Duffy!" Love's wide brown-orange eyes snapped open with eagerness. As soon as she had stepped foot in Westchester's most popular hang out, she had instantly been in a good mood. The warm, humid air was tinted with the scent of buttery crust and cheesy pepperoni. It smelled just like her grandmother's kitchen after she and her cousin's had finished making a pizza pie from scratch. Memories and the sheer thought of meeting up with her boys made her usually bubbly attitude hit its peak.

"Love!" Duffy turned to meet his old friend's elated gaze with pale, moss green eyes. Bending down, he scooped her up in a hug and twirled her. Setting her back on her feet, she pulled back and looked at her in the eyes. "Short as always, I see?" He laughed.

"Shutty," Love patted down her wild curls, releasing them from their messy updo. They cascaded down her shoulders and stopped at the small of her back. "Where's K-Dog and Bretty-Boy?" She asked, peering around his shoulder. "I'm guessing Evan is loading up on pizza toppings with Nic?" She giggled.

"Done and done, Sugar Bun." Evan, a boy with tousled blonde waves and ocean blue eyes came up from behind her. He grinned a million dollar smile, revealing perfect, never-needed-braces teeth.

"Evy!" Love squealed, locking her arms around Evan's muscular body in a tight hug.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Keith ducked under Love's arms and popped up between her and Evan. His short dark hair tickled her chin as his chocolatey eyes flashed mischeviously.

"And mine?" Whinned Nic, his full, red lips falling into a pout. He was crossing his deeply tanned arms across his chest as Brett shuffled up behind him. Brett furrowed his black brows over his icy blue eyes, opening his mouth to second Nic's statement.

"Ohkay, ohkay! Group hug?" Love asked, raising her arms.

The boys dog-piled onto her, pushing her into the booth where the rest of the soccer team were eating. The team had been watching silently – with a few whispers to each other – wondering who the cutie was. They had been instantanteously taken by her unsual eyes and petite build. Derrington raised an eyebrow at Cam, who shrugged and turned to Josh. Josh returned the shrug, staring at Love while shoving an M&M littered pizza slice into his mouth. None of them knew who the new chick was.

"So uh, Duffy," Kemp began, chugging his glass of grape soda. He let out a ripping burp before he continued. "Care to introduce us?" The team nodded in agreement.

"Oh," Love wiggled through the narrow gap between Keith's leg and Nic's chest. She slipped through like a greased sardine, then settled herself on top. She placed her butt on Duffy's back, not seeming to care that her human chair was protesting beneath her. "I'm Hayden-Rose, I just transferred to OCD with my girls." She said, titling her head and smiling politely. "We moved when these guys did," She pointed downward.

"So there's more of you?" Plovert drooled, eyes drooping with love. A few soccer boys punched his shoulder, punishing him for acting so lamely.

"Mhm," Love giggled-nodded. "They should be here any minute, actually. Cami, Izzabel, Aimee, and Candee."

The boys let out a shout.

"Er, so why do they call you Love?" Cam quickly changed the subject.

"Because," Duffy bucked Love off his back, sending her flying into the facinity of the team's star goalie. The goalie blushed red, catching her by the waist. "Everyone she meets loves her." Duffy shook his head, flipping his dark locks. He reached over and relieved Love from the goalie's hold, placing her in his lap. Goalie-dude went green with jealousy.

"Can't imagine why," Josh muttered, scanning her thin, shapely legs. Derrington socked him in the arm.

"These guys came up with it," Love explained, stretching out across all five boys laps. Her small body barely made it across.

"Yeah, after she got the number of every single guy at my 11th birthday!" Evan cackled, propping his leg up on the booth adjacent to him. Love quickly took advantage of this, resting her head on his thigh like a pillow.

"It's not like I asked!" Love rolled her eyes, sending her thick lashes fluttering.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Derrington asked, dragging his gaze away from Love and focusing on Keith.

"Since we were like," Keith paused, playing back all the years.

"Four." Love offered, sitting up on her people-couch. "They're my best friends." She added with a distant smile.

As the team tried to unglue their gazes from Love's flawless face, Love glanced around the resturant. The front door chimed, indicating that someone was entering. She twisted her back, using Evan's buff shoulder for support. Her ginger eyes narrowed slightly as she caught sight of the infamous Massie Block and her entourage gliding through the door. She flashed back to earlier this evening, when Massie had clearly gone out of her way to insult her. Shrugging it off, she smiled and waved the group over, offering her most friendly smile. Maybe she had caught her at a bad moment?

Or maybe a bad day. Love's smile drooped as Massie eyed the table. At first, there was shock in the girl's amber eyes. Love figured it was in reaction to seeing Nic, Evan, Brett, Duffy, and Keith. They were new, she reasoned, and Massie was probably just catching sight of them for the first time. _And besides_, Love turned to Duffy's smooth, perfect face with a small smile, _they're not exactly ugly_. Even she knew that.

But soon after shock followed anger. Love had no clue where the sudden fury came from, but only knew it was coming her way. She shrank back slighty as Massie and her group pounded their designer heels into the tiled flooring. Massie turned slightly, whispering something over her shoulder. A few seconds later, the group bursting out laughing, and didn't stop until they reached the soccer table.

"Heyyy, Derrick," Massie cooed, helping herself to a chair at the table beside them. She crossed her long, spidery legs and revealed a mega-watt smile.

"Huh?" Derrington jumped like he was being jolted out of a dream. Love turned to see what had him so captivated, but he was already facing Massie by the time she made her rotation.

"I said hey," Massie sing-songed, masking her fury.

"Oh, hey, Block." Derrington nodded, then turned back towards Love's group.

The PC exchanged glances.

"'Kay, we're off to the bathroom," Alicia said, standing up swiftly. The PC quickly stomped away, pushing into the bathroom with wrinke-inducing frowns.

Something told Love that instead of powdering their noses, they'd be sharpening their claws. She shuddered.

"What's their issue?" Duffy swept his light jade eyes to Love's face, a knowing eye brow raised. Though the question was meant just for Love, everyone focused their attention on her as if it had been a public discussion. "They don't like you, do they?"

"No," She shook her head, lowering her eyes. Several guys reached out to her right away, as if they were old friends wanting to comfort her.

"Knowing Massie, she's probably just..." Cam stopped himself just in time.

"Don't worry about it guys," She lifted her head with a lopsidded smile. "It's not your prob, no worries, right?"

"Wrong." Brett pulled her into his arms. "What did you ever do to them?"

"Well, nothing I guess, but-"

"Why should they not like you?" Nic took her into his lap.

"I dunno, but-"

"Why should you put up with this?" Duffy bounced her on his leg, staring into her eyes.

"If you stopped passing me around like a ragdoll, maybe I'd tell you." Love huffed, placing her hands on her 00 hips.

"Sorry." The boys muttered, plopping her on a sliver of seating in the middle of the group.

"I don't know why she doesn't like me, or what I did for her to instantly hate me, but I don't want to have her as an enemy." She pulled her knees against her chest, looking even more diminutive sitting in the middle of a dozen buff soccer boys. "I know not everyone is going to love me," She cut off the protests from the boys, "but I don't want this to be a fued. See?" Love glanced at Duffy.

"Yeah," Duffy instinctively went to grab her, but quickly scolded his hand. "Sorry, force of habit." He chuckled.

"It's ohkay," She rolled her eyes, crawling over laps until she reached Duffy's. She sat and rested her elbows on the table, head in her hands. "But I'm open to suggestions on how to get rid of the mega-bitch inside Massie!" Love giggled devilishly.

"Woah," Brett smacked her bony shoulder. "You curse?" He broke into a fit of laughter.

"Just because I'm tiny doesn't mean I don't have a big vocabulary," She smirked smugly. "But seriously! Ideas, anyone?"

The group fell silent, all eyes on Love.

"I got something," Josh offered, licking his cherry red lips.

"Yeah?" Love bobbed up and down, grabbing his hands.

Josh blushed, stammering.

"We could uh," He yanked the NYY cap over his eyes, "we could just ditch now. Chill at my place?"

"How will that help?" Derrington snorted.

"Help him score," Kemp winked. Multiple punches came flying his way. "Kidding, kidding! Jeez," He laugh-rubbed his arm.

"Well," Love sat back against Duffy's hard chest. "We could brainstorm there, right?"

Suddenly the team was up and Love was being passed around like a football. One moment she was being squeezed through the door in Duffy's arms, then she was being run with in a kid with hazel eye's arms, next she was being carried by a guy with lashes thicker than hers, and now she was being given a piggyback ride by Josh.

"What the heck," She giggle-muttered, crossing her arms against Josh's back, "maybe I am a ragdoll."

Unfortunately, Massie thought the same way.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Where'd they go?" Claire asked, blue eyes wide with hurt. She whipped her phone out and texted Cam, trying to keep the tears inside her head.

"A little place I like to call," Massie snarled, "D2M-town." **(D2M means Dead To Me)**

**Sooo... whaddaya think? I think it's funny how Love gets manhandled so much. That's kind of based off a real life experience. I'm super tiny too, and I get passed, held, thrown, and batted around like a doll. No lie. Dx Anyways, suggestions? Comments? You know what to do. (:**


	7. Soccer Slumber

**I must admit, I really LOVE writing these chapters. And I know I should crack down and say: No reviews, no chapters! But I can't. They're SO much fun to write! But it'd really make things easier if you guys just dropped a comment by me, or something. Thank you, dawlfaces!**

**There's some surprises in this chapter too... I've decided to run with this story and make is not only about the Chica's vs. the PC, but also Chicas and Briarwood Boys vs. PC. Interestinggg, right?**

"Man on, pass it back!" Love shouted at the 103" plasma screen. The soccer player swiftly stepped in front of the ball, then heel-kicked the ball back with his other foot. While the white team's defense sprinted towards it, the red player made a mad dash up the field. Love leapt up on the leather couch, pumping her first in the air. "Cross the field! Cross it!" The player on screen pulled back his leg and wailed the ball hard across the turf. Red's teammate took the ball around a white player, coming dangerously close to the goal. "Shooooooot it!" The player did as he was told.

"SCORE!" Duffy yelled, jumping up from his seat beside Love.

The entire soccer team had made it to Josh's house, where they settled on watching soccer game re-runs in his home theater. Popcorn was strewn over nearly every surface thanks to a popcorn fight Love had started earlier, along with random sodas and Monsters. There were many seats still left untaken, even though the soccer team normally would have filled each seat. Everyone had jockeyed to sit close to Love, forcing them to sit two or three to per chair.

Love and Duffy turned to each other and launched into their secret handshake: fist-bump, snap, turn then body slam. The room erupted into laughter as Duffy's solid body sent Love flying onto the couch. Popcorn kernels drifted into her hair, but she didn't seem to mind. She cracked up with the rest of the guys, griping her fat-free stomach and kicking her legs up in the air.

"Hey Love, I didn't know you were into soccer," Griffin, the jealous goalie from before, said when things finally wound down.

"Are you kidding?" Keith exclaimed, downing the last drops of his Monster. "She was ADD's girl's soccer team star!"

"No way," Derrington jumped up, wiggling his butt.

"Yeah," Love laughed. "But that was before I discovered gymnastics."

"Gym-nasty-ics?" Kemp cracked up.

"Shutty," Love slapped his arm. "You won't think it's so lame when I handspring into your chest!"

"Coooooool." The boys resepect-nodded.

"Can we see some stuff?" Plovert asked, crushing his soda can.

"Dude, you just met her," Josh punched him, winking to show he was kidding.

"What? No! I mean, I meant-"

"I gotcha," Love rolled her eyes, patting embarrassed Plovert's knee. His face turned the color of his cherry red flipflops. "But yeah, I think I can bust some moves. Gimme some room."

The guys immediately fanned out. Josh clicked off the tv, happily finding Love's entertainment way more interesting than any soccer tournament. By the looks of the other guy's oogling eyes, he was sure they felt the same way.

"Kay, how 'bout a split?" Love's thin, muscular legs split and she sank to the floor, one foot pointing forward and the other pointing back. Her long, dark curls nearly touched the floor.

"Aww, man," Derrington turned away. "That hurts just to look at."

"Imagine if you were a guy!" A blonde guy said, poking Love's pedicured foot.

"It's not so bad," Love looked up and grinned. "It'd be easier if I wasn't wearing these shorts though," She tugged at the hem of the dark denim, glancing at her legs.

"I _like _your shorts," Kemp smiled pervertedly.

"Fweak!" Love giggle-slapped his toned shoulder. "Anyone wanna switch pants with me?"

"Uh," Cam eyed Love's tiny waist, trying not to stare at her deliciously tanned and toned legs. _You've got a girlfriend, who you love very much,_ he told himself. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't wear size quadruplet 0."

The guys laugh-agreed while Love frowned. She glanced from one brawny soccer player to another, realizing that they were right. Tugging at her shorts again, she pouted. There was no way she'd be able to show off her newly learned double backflip in them! And showing up would do these cocky boys some good.

"Josh," She said, running up to the ruby-lipped kid. Now that she was right in front of him, she noticed he was a full foot and a half taller than her. "Can I borrow some sweats or something?"

"You think you'll fit?" Duffy asked, pinching her hip with a wink.

"No, but I can roll them. And then roll them again. And again." She raised her eye brows and turned back to Josh. "Pleaseee?"

"Yeah, no prob," Josh rapid-blinked at the shorty begging to him. "C'mon, I'll show you where everything is."

"Sweet!" Love jump-hugged Josh and raced out of the room.

"She's something else," Josh laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah," Duffy agreed, closing his soft green eyes, "She sure is."

(*****)

"Shiiiznittles," Love pouted, shuffling out of Josh Hotz's bathroom. Josh turned to find Love being practically swallowed by his Ralph Lauren college-dorm-wear collection sweat pants. Even though the pants had been rolled multiple times, they still slid slowly down her hips. She grabbed the descending fabric and walked towards him, holding the pants up and she moved.

"You look ridiculous," Josh remarked, biting his lower lip.

"Thank you very much!" She stuck out her tongue and waddled out of the door, still holding her south-traveling pants.

"Hey, you know what would be really cool?" Josh asked, taking off his NYY cap and plopping it on her head.

"Hmm?" Love rolled the pants once more, then secured the hat. The pants seemed somewhat more stationary, though Josh couldn't help but notice them slip and reveal a sliver of her back.

"We should uh," He stammered, "have a sleepover. You know, you, me, and the soccer team. And it is a friday night, so..."

Love paused mid-step. For a second, Josh worried that he had creeped her out and a gone a little too far. It was true that they had only _just _met so-

"That'd be AWESOME!" Love jump-hugged Josh again, but this time...

He caught her.

(*****)

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?" Love came running into the room, shadowy curls streaming behind her. She attacked Duffy from behind, springing onto his back and scrambling atop his shoulders. He didn't waver when she crashed into him, and didn't stumble and she climbed over him like he was a jungle-gym.

Duffy's shoulders shook with laughter as he tilted his head back and gazed up at Love.

"What?"

"Guess!" Love shrieked, planting a hand on one of his cheeks. She didn't notice the jealous glares Duffy was recieving, or the mouths-open stares in her direction. It was like she was oblivious to any notions that she may be adored by every guy in the room.

"Oh-kay, my guess is..." Duffy casually placed one hand on each of her knees, keeping her safe and steady on his shoulders. He smirked lightly at the dagger-glares. "That your pants are falling down."

"No. Wait," Love patted her backside, causing the boys to snicker. "Nope, I'm good."

"Then you finally hit 5'?" He joked, even though she truly _was_ only 4'10".

"Gawd, I wish." She rolled her eyes, smiling. "You suck at this. Can I just tell you?"

Josh waltzed into the room, a giant, dumb smile plastered on his face. Duffy raised a brow at him. He shrugged, then motioned at Love.

"Yeah, tell me."

"We're. all. having. a." She paused, her crimson lips pressing together tightly. "A... SLUMBER PARTY!"

**Oooooh it looks like someone has a crush on Love! Or maybe two someones? I mean sure, all guys think she's cute but these two... oh my. (; Who do you think it is? Review!**


	8. It's On

**Wow! 16 reviews? You guys rock! Keep 'em coming, lovelies.**

Love yawned, clamping a hand over her glossless lips. She'd washed her face free of products hours earlier and didn't seem to mind facing the guys after doing so. Not that she'd need to be self-conscious. Even without makeup she shone. A natural beauty, as the guys had put it. Love had responded to that with a speedy pillow toss and tackle. She didn't believe it when her boys told her, and she wouldn't believe it now.

She and the guys were now spread out across the expanse of Josh's sizeable game room. The guys were taking turns teaching her how to play Deer Park 2 when Love's cell rang.

"Man," She sighed, turning her back to the arcade game. Her reddish brown eyes scanned the room, just noticing the huge mess they'd created. "Where's my cell?" She whined, dropping to her knees.

A few guys offered to help her look, but she quickly dismissed them. They'd been supplying to nearly every one of her needs all night. Whether she got thirsty or needed a snack, the guys jumped to help. _They're so sweet, _She thought, waving her hand at the group forming.

"It's cool, guys. Just my cell." Love smiled, crawling across the cushiony carpet. "If anyone happens to see it, though, just holla."

The cell continued to ring as Love followed it's sound. She lowered her ear to the floor, noticing the lower she got, the louder the ring was. After digging under a suede couch cushion, she found it. On the touch screen, it flashed:

**1 MISSED CALL**

She slid open the red Hint, flipping through her missed calls. Before she could reach the inbox the phone vibrated in her hand, indicating she had a text. She bit her lip and pressed 'read now'.

**555-5555: **R u a robber?

Love frowned at the text, not recognizing the number. Pausing to glance over her shoulder, she texted back.

**Love: **I think u have the wrong , sorry!

Her phone vibrated soon after her reply was sent.

**555-5555: **Doubt it. R u a robber?

Love bit her glitter-polished pinky nail in confusion.

**Love: **Uhm, no. y?

**555-5555: **Then y r u trying to steal our guys?

Love grabbed her cell and stood, slowly glancing around her. All the windows had the blinds drawn, and the door's window was tinted. She lifted her phone, speed-texting.

**Love: **Im not stealing any1. These guys r my friends. Besides, how do u kno im w/ the guys? Who r u?

**555-5555: **Ur worst nightmare.

**Love: **X-cuse me?

**555-5555: **Ur nawt x-cused.

**Love: **?

**555-5555: **Westchester only has 1 alpha n that's me.

**Love: **wht do u mean?

**555-5555: **it means…

**555-5555:** ur

**555-5555: **so

**555-5555: **done.

Love quickly powered off her phone then flung it onto the couch. _What the heck? _She backed away, as if her cell might come to life at any moment. She didn't turn her back to it until she reached the Deer Park game and bumped into Duffy.

"Hey," He turned, a smile across his full lips. He caught sight of Love's stricken face, then frowned. "What's wrong?" He touched her shoulder, drawing her near.

At Duffy's question, the soccer team spun around.

"It's nothing, really," She said, stepping closer to Duffy and curling against his side. For some reason, Josh bristled at the sight of this. "I have a question though."

"Anything," Josh said, a bit too eagerly.

"Who's cell number is 555-5555?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"Uhm," Cam furrowed his dark brows, "Massie, I think. Why?"

"No reason," Love answered, flashing her most convincing smile. "I'm going to get some popcorn," She padded away, smile falling from her face.

"I had a feeling it was you," Love commented, grimacing at her phone on the couch. "And I've got a message for you, too." She lunged for her phone, impatiently waiting for it to boot up. As soon as it did, she highlighted the number, jamming her thumb into the 'call' button.

Three rings, and she was through.

"Yuss," Massie snarled. The ice in her voice chilled Love, but instead of discouraging her, it pumped her up. She leaned against the couch, holding a hand out to admire her nails.

"I just wanted you to know something," She began, smiling serenely.

"And what's that?" She heard the PC giggle-whispering in the background.

"It's a response to your text. I thought you should hear it straight for me." Love continued, a smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Uh-huh." Massie feigned boredom, yawning overdramatically.

Love lifted the phone away from her ear and pressed her lips right up against the mouthpiece.

"It's. on."

She snapped her phone shut and sauntered away, officially becoming the first person to _ever _hang up on Massie Block.

The question was, would she be sorry?


End file.
